The Last Resort
by grayboy964
Summary: We all know the story of Captain Olimar and the Pikmin. But what was it like before him, was there a government, where did they come from and why did they need a leader?
1. Prolouge

It was nighttime. All the predators of the night had come. A lone red pikmin thinks sadly to himself tears dripping out his eyes." If only they listened, if only they believed then maybe there would be more of us alive, they failed to listen to him now hundreds were dead. If only they listened". Then a sound came from a bush, the predators had found him, then… then…


	2. The Council, 10 days before crash

"Preposterous! We will not send away our only means of transport just to satisfy your speculation!" said the middle grey council pikmin. The council was a group of 1 year old pikmin, oldest of their kind, there were only 3 and each lost their colors and features and became grey, old pikmin. I was there, trying to convince the council to evacuate the colony before the giant spotted monsters attacked. "Please, you have to listen. They're scouting the area; they will attack any day now". They weren't listening, those selfish self-concerned council, all they did was deny and argue. "Even if they are scouting, our defenses will make sure that they don't eat us all" said they right councilor. "We cannot risk the onions just to see that your speculation might be right." The onions are what you would call a mother ship but it only stored and gave birth to us, nothing more.

I didn't agree "you know full well they are here and are planning an attack. We have to evacuate as many of us as possible and hide or our kind is doomed to fall!" "ENOUGH! We will not evacuate and we will not hide!" said the middle again. I didn't care, they were coming and we had to hide. The left finally shed some hope on me. "I will take a group and investigate; if we find even the slightest sign of those spotted creatures we will consider your plan as some sort of a last resort". I started to protest but then quickly nodded; this was the best I could've achieved today. I left and went home.

"You shouldn't have put the council in a bad mood" said my wife. She was a blue flower type, her name was Aqua. She was one of the nectar collectors for they colony. I was red with a leaf, standard attack type, my name is Furn though after my colony was destroyed I retired and helped others with chores. As usual she was bickering at my attempt to save us. She believed me but also thought I might be a little over edge after our colony was attacked. I happened 3 weeks ago when night had approached. We tried to get back to our onions, our ship. But when we got their all we saw were destroyed onions and a giant moss monster eating all my friends. I ran, I got my wife and any others I came across and ran. We were lucky though, another group escaped and they were the ones being hunted down, though I felt bad for them, in most cases when a colony is attacked, groups flee the area and the groups getting hunted down usually don't come back to tell the story.

I replied to her statement. "They know something is up but they just deny it as if I'm crazy" I retorted. "I know you're worried but you have to stay focused, too much fuss and the colony will go crazy with fear" she said. I had proof "I've seen the tracks of them circling the colony, and as of yesterday the last pikmin colony outside of this one was destroyed, and it was 2 hours away, who says they won't attack this one". I could tell that one got her but she just brought up another topic. "Bol is back from mining, you should give him a visit". Bol was a yellow with a bud, he didn't like the idea of fighting monsters so he mined instead, and he was also my best friend. So like my wife said, I paid him a visit. I went to his resting area and told him about my experience with the council.

"So those old hags are still denying the idea of an attack." Said Bol. I replied "yeah, they still think our defenses will hold but we both know we can't fight those things efficiently and before we know it, we will all be fleeing to those onions to find them destroyed." That was what those spotted creatures and moss monsters did when they attacked, they always targeted the onions." So you are going to keep pursuing them?" "I don't know but they said they would send a team to investigate so I might keep going at it". Bol yawned, "Well I'm going to sleep, you should get back to your wife Furn." As told, I did, I went home and slept.


	3. The Vision, 9 days before crash

I was dreaming but something was different. In the dream it was night, no predators were out…strange. Then a sudden burst of light came out of the sky. The light fell getting bigger until it looked like a falling comet, smaller ones were falling off of it, I counted about 26 to 30 smaller comets. A voiced then said

"Your kind is doomed to fall

Your hope will seize all

But falling light brings hope

And all must bear the horrid cope"

I then woke up from that dream. My wife was already up because I smelled some cooked nectar. I entered the cooking area and my wife saw me. She had some power to pick up every detail so she innocently asked in that sarcastic tone "sleep well?" I knew I had to tell her or I would have an annoying person talking to me every day. I told her "I had some crazy dream, there was a comet and smaller ones falling off it, there was also a voice unlike I've ever heard and it said we are going to fall and that the comet in my dream is some kind of last hope". She had a puzzled look on her face and thought about it for a while. "Maybe your last resort plan made your mind think of some "magical" version of it and that's what you saw". No, it wasn't made up, it was too vivid and when my colony was attacked I didn't have a single nightmare so it wasn't based off of what I've been doing for the past 3 days. Either way I went to the council to see what they found yesterday. I entered to them bickering but when I entered they said one last phrase then saw me and quickly shut up. The phrase was "maybe he's right". I then asked them what they found. The right one said "We have found traces of the monsters like you have said, we doubted you but now an attack seems imminent. They are also getting big in numbers, one of our scouts said he saw the spotted ones sleeping in a large area of moss." I smiled. "So are we going through with my plan?" The right councilor shot that phrase out. "OF COURSE NOT! Why would we? We've been planning an attack for weeks, we shall defend the colony!" Great, they knew it was going to happen yet they still thought they could defend, we could fight but not without losing about 7 or 8 pikmin. This was the last straw. "QUIT THINKING YOU CAN FIGHT THESE THINGS! THERE ARE MORE OF THEM THAN US! THEY WILL OBLITERATE THIS COLONY! WE HAVE TO HIDE OR WERE ALL DEAD! And just like that the council was in shock, emotion then caught back up with them. The right one was ticked, The middle one was disappointed and The left was fearful. The councilor on the right then gave me the biggest "how dare you talk to me like that" speech.

"You dare address your council like that! I should have you exiled and be the first morsel of those beasts but that would take time and effort that could be used for training pikmin! You are hear by banned from entering the council building! And if you are seen breaking that ban you will be thrown into a pit of… what's your weakness again?" Yeah like I was going to tell him so before I could say "fire" he continued the punishment. "You are also forbidden to touch the onions and also forbidden to leave the colony! Now go!" And just like that we were doomed to die

When I came home my wife's bad feeling radar kicked in. "How was the council"? I smirked, "They denied me, and they abandoned my plan to evacuate and are getting troops to fight the creatures. And now I'm not even allowed to go near the council". My wife just looked stunned. I told her "I'm getting some rest, go tell Bol what happened". She left and I hit the bed and slept.


	4. The Prophecy, 8 days before crash

My vision dream occurred again except more details were given. I saw the comet crash and what it looked like. It was some sort of craft, it was yellow and red and looked very damaged. Blue sparks of lightning were going all around it. What was this thing? Then I saw a figure on the ground for a brief second and all I saw was a silver stem with a red light on top, and a big pink nose. The voice then came back and said something new,

"Your kind is doomed

But 3 are bloomed

You cry and die

But salvation is nigh"

I woke with myself breathing hard and my wife looking terrified. I came and hugged her, "What's wrong, why are you so frightened?" I pulled back and saw tears streaming down her face. "You… you… talked, you said that we were all going to die and there was nothing we could do about it!" Oh no! That voice. But what it said was we would survive in the end but what did she hear? "Honey tell me exactly what I said." I said with a stern tone. But what she said terrified me. What I said was that all would die and none can survive but only 3 chosen pikmin would live. All others would be gone. I comforted her. "Shhh it's going to be alright. If only 3 are to live I will do everything in my power to make sure you are one of them." She sniffed. "I don't fear my life or the others I fear for you. What if your one of the 3 and I'm not? How will you live with such a burden?" she said. The voice came back but in my head… wait I thought it was only in my dreams! Anyways what it said relived so much potential guilt.

"The 3 who live shall sorrow

But each is known to tomorrow

Each is one of its kind

And each will share it's remind"

My wife's radar kicked in. "what are you thinking?" I smiled. "The voice played in my head again, it said the remaining 3 will be one of the 3 colors. I'm red and you're blue so we both could be one of the 3!" That brought a smile to her face so we both went back to sleep though still early in the morning. Only to be awakened by the sound of screaming.


	5. The Attack, 7 days before crash

We both heard the screaming so I told her to stay and I went to check hoping my worst fear hadn't already begun… it had. I opened the door and saw colors of pikmin running in all directions; then heard the sound of death. The sound of roars of the spotted ones and the moss monsters. "AQUA! THEY'VE ATTACKED!" I screamed. She bolted out of the kitchen and came to the door. "No! No! No! No! No! She repeated. "This can't be happening! The council said they could defend us!" I was shocked, I'd spent an entire week trying to convince the council we couldn't fight them and my wife believed them! It didn't matter, we had to get to the onions before the monsters destroyed them. Then a thought came, if I was red and Aqua was blue then who would be the yello- BOL! Bol was yellow and we both knew him. I told my wife to go to the onions and leave if the monsters came within view and that I was going to get Bol, she started to protest but then realized that there wasn't time to argue. I then headed straight to Bol's resting area. I didn't see him and none of the other miners were there. I started to go back when I saw a note.

Headed to the council,

attack has started,

please go if you want to find the miners

Signed: Bol

I headed straight to the council and saw the right councilor talking to the miners.

"You need to protect the onions from any civilians, in return you shall be with us to continue the pikmin race. You will also be-"he stopped his sentence when he saw me. "Furn! I thought I told you already, you're banned!" I ignored his remark. "Where are the other councilors?" I said with a stern tone. The councilor smiled. "They're dead. They died when one of the moss monsters ate them but I escaped. Now I lead the pikmin! No one else can deny me!" That was a big fat lie but the truth didn't matter, first I had to try and convince the miners to help me and set the councilor straight. I was also relieved, the council would not be the 3 living pikmin. I laid out the truth. "You're power hungry! You knew this would happen and you knew we wouldn't win. Instead of doing like I said you decided to let this happen as means to become one leader! Your selfish ambitions have gotten many pikmin killed and now you expect us to follow! YOU'RE NOT MY LEADER! YOU'RE NOT OUR LEADER! The miners looked stunned, then angry and to my surprise, Bol was the first to speak up. "All miners! Attack the councilor!"

Bol came to my side as the miners chased a running councilor." So why did you come?". "Because I need you to come with me to the onions". He asked why and I told him about yesterday last night. He chuckled. "So that's why you didn't come check on me. I thought you got a new buddy!" He said that in his sarcastic humor tone but now wasn't the time to joke, we needed to get to the onions. We left in a hurry. The onions weren't very far away and hopefully my wife got there and the onions weren't destroyed. But when Bol got there he was gone for some reason. I didn't see a monster anywhere so what happened. Then another thing was gone. Where were the onions! They weren't there! There were also no marks of flight so what happened! Then I heard a deafening roar behind me. I turned hoping with all my heart it wasn't what I thought it was. A giant moss monster found me and began to send out his long tong to eat me. I dodged it surprised by the new energy I had within me, I couldn't fight it so I did what we should've done in the first place. Run and hide.

I must have run several miles before I started cramping. I kept running, not looking back to see if the monster was still chasing me, I then saw a hollow tree with a hole in it. A perfect place to hide. I hid and waited. After resting thoughts began to find their way back in to my head. The monster had left so I got out of the tree and sat out in the open. I failed, the onions were gone and everyone would die, the miners, the citizens, my wife, Bol and even the stupid council. All were gone. I cried, I was the last of my kind and now everyone was dead. I failed to keep my wife alive, I failed to keep Bol alive. I FAILED US ALL! I cried until tears wouldn't come to my eyes and just blacked out.


	6. Salvation, 6 days before crash

It was that stupid dream again. The one with the comet and the voice, except more scenes were added and more detail to the dream was added. The figure with the big nose had peach colored skin and had a round head. He wore some kind of invisible container around his head and the silver antenna was attached to the container, not itself. It wore some kind of suit with yellow cloth and red hands. Its back also had some kind of red pack. Before the dream ended my view changed into an open field, it was barley seeable but a dormant red onion was there. The dream shifted into some kind of darkness. Then out of the blue ,a figure was there. Its skin was like the creature but something was different. Its nose wasn't big, its eyes had color, and it had size comparable to its body. Then my dream's mind made up a foreign word. Human. It talked and to my surprise it was the same voice I was hearing in my past dreams. It also didn't rhyme this time. Thank goodness.

"Hello future species. I have been aiding you for this day.

Yeah right. I thought. I'm all that's left so what is this 'aid'

You are sad as I can tell but I'm here to shed some light.

Your friends are coming to find you and your plan is in motion

"Wait! They're alive! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Your vision is of something great but I will explain latter; your task is to take your ship to that area.

It probably couldn't hear me. I thought

I will tell you everything you need to know once your there. Now AWAKE!


	7. Hope, 5 days before crash

I woke up as soon as it said. When I awoke I saw that the onions had landed around me and Bol and my wife huddled in front of me." You're alive!" I yelled I got up and kissed my wife and gave Bol a hug. "When the onions weren't there and you were gone I thought you were both dead!" Bol smiled and Aqua started to cry. "When I got there ahead of you, a flash of light transported me to your wife and the 3 onions. I'm stilled puzzled we found you and even more about that light." I was crying tears of joy, but then remembered what the voice thing said. "Guys, I'm so happy your alive and that we are back but the voice said something to me". Bol looked confused. "What voice?" I smirked. "Long story but like I said, it spoke to me again. It said that we need to pilot the onions away from each other and wait for a new leader." My wife started crying tears of sadness instead of joy when I said that. "All I know is that we will see each other again but it will take some time so we should start leaving." Bol nodded and headed for his onion but my wife started saying goodbye. "When you told me to go ahead I thought for sure you would've gotten eaten. So if I leave you, you swear I will see you again. You will not take stupid chances and not get killed." I do everything nodded. "If our new leader is evil and ambitious like our councilor I will kill it and wait for a new one. And I will do everything in my power to see you again. I promise". She left to get to her onion and before she went in, she looked back and yelled "I love you" then her onion took to the sky. I was alone now and my onion was there. It was time to find that place.


	8. Last Resort, 4 days before crash

As soon as I went inside I blacked out and the voice thing appeared.

"You have done great. You now have guaranteed your species survival and your kind will prosper, your ship and your friend's ships will automatically fly to their chosen location. Until your leader awakens you, I will answer any questions you have."

"What exactly are you? You're not a pikmin and you aren't that thing from my vision."

"I am a species from long in the past. My kind was called 'Humans'. We were a great kind and we grew and prospered. We had our own culture, history, relationships all were great but there was also a horrid side to us. Part of the reason we went extinct. It was called war. War was evil and dark. No matter what, war always resulted in death. It killed millions . Before your kind there was a virus, an illness if you will. It sped up evolution but also killed my kind. Any human who breathed it, died in a heartbeat. That's also how you came to be. Your kind used to be a simple plant we called 'fungi' but the virus made you who you are. And those predators who hunt you."

"So who was that figure in my vision?"

"That creature is your new leader. Although the equipment he has is very foreign to you, it is common to my kind. The creature is not some deity or god but a simple alien- oh I forgot you don't know that word, anyways the creature is not from our world but from a different one. His people have developed the invention of electricity. His people have built ships that are capable of not only going to our world but many others as well. The area he flies through was what we called 'space'. He will crash and you will help him. He won't automatically assume the role of the leader but he will command you and teach you while you help him."

"So can you tell me more about humans?"

"It will take at least 4 days for me to explain but I think you will have time to listen."

I was amazed at what the spirit human said. He explained to me what electricity was, the other consequences of war and many of the great things humans did. And I ate it all up.

Then my view went dark. I wondered where the human spirit went, but then it happened.

A flash of light, a comet falling with smaller ones falling off it and the dazed out alien. He'd come and now would make our kind grow and prosper. I couldn't wait, too see my kind restored, to see my new leader, too see Bol and most importantly, to see Aqua again. It was night so the leader wouldn't be waking up soon, my mind went to some sort of sleep and I had a normal dream. My kind was saved.


	9. Epilouge, Leader's Perspective

Uhh… what happened? All I remember is my ship coming out of Light Travel and then being knocked out. I turned to see if my ship was ok. It wasn't. Oh no! my ship is destroyed! How am I ever going to get back to Hocotate now! My suit then said in it's robotic voice "Life support is only substantial for 30 days" I checked to see how the damage was. It seemed only 30 parts were missing, ha what a coincidence. I left to check my surroundings. There was a dim red construction out in the open so I decided to check it out. I then touched it and the dim red thing became bright red and popped a giant flower on its head, It then brought 3 giant, wooden legs out and knocked me back. The body was supported by the legs. The body also resembled a vegetable my wife uses to make my favorite soup. I decided to call it 'The Onion'.


End file.
